Back to Black
by maliawayne
Summary: The Princess of Gotham returns after a hiatus of 15 years. Now, 25 years old, Alexandria Ward must take up the responsibility of running her deceased parents' company with sudden disturbances from her dangerous past. With the help of Batman, she unearths the true reason of why she was trained with the League of Assassins.
1. Chapter 1

Alexandria followed the horde of people to the baggage claim of Gotham International Airport. Luckily, no one had recognized her, yet. She made sure to wear the most concealing outfit without looking suspicious. It helped that it was the 1st of February. The coldest time of Gotham's winter. Jet lag was luckily not an issue, as of now that is. Although it's 10AM in Gotham, it's 4PM in Amsterdam.

Alexandria dutifully stood alone in front of the carousel. It had already been moving. Cautiously, she glanced around for Lucius. She had called him a few nights ago, confessing that she was returning to Gotham, after 15 years. Lucius is the only one who knows. She was glad she had someone here like him, someone she basically considered her father. Scanning the crowd of chatty Europeans, she had flown from Amsterdam, it had been her home for the past two years, she lay her gray eyes on the back of a tall well-suited African American man. He was facing away from her, looking out to the exit of the airport, he was watching the frenzied Gothamites bustle around in the snow. Two Louis Vuitton suitcases sat next to him, she smiled, he had already gotten her luggage.

Taking quick long strides towards the man, she silently stood next to him. A smirk on her naturally red lips. Lucius glanced down at the young lady, returned his gaze to the fogged sliding glass doors then back to Alexandria with his eyes wide.

"Alexandria!" He smiled down at her before engulfing her in a big hug which she easily returned. She sighed. She missed this man. He even still smelled the same after 15 years. A distinct earthy cologne.

"Lucius, I've missed you so much!" Alexandria beamed as they parted.

"It's been much too long, Lex. You've grown so much. I remember when you came up to here!" He gestured to just above his waist. She smiled at the use of her childhood nickname.

"Yes, yes. And now, I'm reaching six foot. I'm almost as tall as you."

"I do remember you saying how you would reach my height." Lucius stated. He reached down to grab the luggage, swinging one bag over his shoulder and pulling the other he gestured for Alexandria to start towards the exit doors. Alexandria laughed at the memory as she began to walk to the cold outdoors.

"I remember that, too. And I do, with heels on." She added with a grin. Alexandria politely stood next to a black Bentley that Lucius had pointed to. Snow swirled all around, onto the hood of the car, the clothes on both Lucius and Alexandria, getting stuck in her hair. He was putting the luggage in the trunk.

"Speaking of attire. You are very well dressed for cold." He came around to the driver side and unlocked the door. Alexandria looked over her outfit before stepping inside the luxurious car.

She was kept extremely warm in worn black leather lace up boots, thick dark denim jeans, a loose gray long sleeve with aviators hanging from the collar, covered by a thick long plum-colored cardigan, which was in turn covered by a matching hooded leather jacket. Her long hair splayed on her shoulders and hoodie.

"You look identical to your mother to when I first met her with your father." Lucius admitted. They sat comfortably in the silence of the car. They had just reached the highway and were out of the traffic of the airport. Alexandria said nothing but only gave a satisfying sound in recognition of his words.

"How is Gotham?" She asked. Alexandria rested her head against the seat, staring out into the decaying buildings and the various types people that scattered Gotham. Everything looked the same. Lucius sighed.

"It's getting there, better than before though. I suppose you've heard of the Batman?" Lucius glanced over at Alexandria. Her brows furrowed in confusion.

"Batman?" She scoffed. She fully faced Lucius. Her eyes wide in amusement.

"The vigilante, of course." He chuckled. "I'm surprised you don't know of him." Alexandria ignored Lucius.

"There is a _vigilante_ in Gotham called the _Batman_." She paused. She stared out the windshield, shock etched her face. "And what had this Batman been doing?" She sank back into her seat.

"Helping, believe it or not. He's put away mob bosses, stopping majority of crime. He's doing what the police can't. The crime rates have dropped tremendously since. He's a blessing." Alexandria gave Lucius an incredible stare that he ignored.

"I would love to meet this Batman. Who is it?"

"That no one knows."

"Wow, props, though. You have to be crazy to do that." Alexandria muttered. Her head rested against the cold window. Lucius shook his head and smiled.

For the rest of the car ride they made conversation about her flight, the weather, what she did in Europe, the people, etc. Small talk.

Silence rang through the car they stopped in front of the familiar towering, rusting gate, overbearing vines covered every inch. The W, the beautiful golden letter that was melded onto the middle of the gate, showing the prestigious ownership of this very mansion was barely seen under the brush. The black gate was tied close by a hefty lock. Lucius silently exited the car with the key in the depths of his coat pocket. Alexandria watched him. Her eyes roamed the entrance to her home.

The gate was on the edge of the street, just enough space for a car to fit without blocking traffic. The mansion was in the heart of Old Gotham, just near Gotham Square but also the water. Lucius pulled one side of the gate open, creaking and scratching ensued at the sudden use of the gate. Although, the mansion was surrounded by the disturbances of Gotham, everything past the gate was serene.

Alexandria's breath stuck in her throat as Lucius entered the car and began driving down the rundown driveway. The driveway was almost a half a mile. Forest covered both sides of the road to shield the city, however it was thick, bigger, and daunting. They reached a clearing, down the driveway was the Ward Manor.

The once green grass that surrounded the manor grounds was now dead and covered in frost from the winter. The fading gray roof was scattered with ice, the chimneys were no longer black, but white with snow. The stone walls had a greenish tint, algae, and all sorts of weeds grew in between the stones. The house had aged. The manor sat in the middle10 acres of once lush green land. Towering walls that protected the manor and residents of the dangers of Gotham surrounded the mansion were now near crumbling and faded.

Lucius turned off the car just in front of the marble steps. Alexandria stared up at her home, a once welcoming sight now once haunting and intimidating.

"The key." She murmured. Lucius reached into his coat pocket for the same key. That key unlocked the gate and also all the doors to the manor.

With the key clasped tightly in her right hand, Alexandria exited the Bentley and took unsure steps up to the front door. She bit her lip. It was the same. She didn't know what to expect. Nothing could prepare her. The white stone door hadn't changed a bit, the lock and doorknocker had only rusted. She twisted the key into the lock the slowly opened.

Lucius carried Alexandria's luggage up to the door and into the foyer of the house. He hadn't been in here in 14 years. He visited a year after the death of his friends before confirming that he wouldn't visit unless he had to.

Alexandria entered the foyer. Lucius was behind her. Her boots echoed throughout the empty house. The dark wooden floor contrasted against the white marble wall and ceilings. The cathedral ceilings were decorated with ornate Gothic crown molding with gold etching. She stepped further into the house. The foyer opened up into a great room. The room was the exact length of the house, wooden floors all throughout. Multiple marble columns were detailed with intricate Gothic designs. The ceiling and arches around the whole manor had the same Gothic designs.

The great room was barren. At all four corners of the great room was a hallway. The two nearest the front door were grand staircases that lead up to the upstairs hall. The upstairs hall was seen from the great room. Looking up from the great room, where the columns would end, was where the hall was, it trailed the perimeter of the great room. The hall overlooked the great room like a balcony. The upstairs hall was home to four rooms, the parlor, library, playroom, and theater and a staircase to Alexandria's room.

Alexandria's room was on the third floor of the mansion, her room took up the whole floor. Complete with a large bathroom, sitting area, two balconies overlooking the backyard and front, an oversized walk-in closet and her own art room, and access to the manor tower. Her room here was as bigger than the houses of some of the people of Gotham. Her room continued the Gothic design as the rest of her home. Although, it wasn't dark, natural light came from all sides of her room, floor to ceiling windows were on both sides of the balcony doors.

The left hallway in the rear of the great room lead to the master bedroom and office. The right hallway lead to the kitchen, garage, two guest bedrooms, and laundry room.

At the very end of the room, was another circular room, two thick columns separated it from the rest of the great room. Alexandria walked to the room, she recognized a familiar shape. When she was little, she would play piano in the small room. Now, the piano was still there, covered by a dusty white cloth. She yanked the cloth off. Dust filled the air like the snow did outside. The grand piano was the same as the last day she was here. The wood still glowed. Light came in through the long windows that circled the room. The ceiling was a dome, with a petite black chandelier hanging. Outside, was the garden. Now, a lush of overgrown flowers majority dead from the winter.

"Lucius, where's all the furniture?" Alexandria asked. Her voice echoed throughout the whole manor.

"Auctioned. In their will, you mother and father wanted everything to be auctioned except for the piano, the dining room furniture, library, and the rooms of the resident's. Everything is still there." He walked to the piano room. Alexandria turned to him. She smiled. She pushed all negative thoughts out of her head.

"Would you like to take a tour with me?"

"Of course." She hooked arms with Lucius and walked out of the piano room and to the hallway on the right of the great room.

Close to 1PM, Alexandria and Lucius sat across from each other in the library. After a tour around the manor that brought both pleasant and dreadful memories the two relaxed among the books. They had been in conversation about Alexandria's travels. Lucius took on a serious note.

"For a while Gotham thought you were dead, Lex."

"Did you?"

"Not at first, but then eventually yes. It took me a year or two to. What were you doing in those five years? No tabloid in the world had anything on you, all were just rumors." Alexandria held Lucius's gaze. She knew if she looked away or did any other odd thing he would be suspicious.

"I was studying and backpacking in Asia." She lied. It was a white lie, she was in Asia, in Nepal to be exact, and she was studying. Just not studying architecture or anything.

"You did a lot of that, didn't you? Amsterdam, Greece, France, and all the other places you were called on to travel to. Nice life." He had bought it.

"Just came with the job." Alexandria shrugged.

"Your parents would be proud. You are an internationally known architect as well as other things. I don't think you're parents even reached that sort of reputation." Lucius was right.

Alexandria made her own reputation as a fantastic architect known for restoring the ancient and historical architecture of a society or civilization. That is what she specialized in. She double majored in ancient civilizations and historical architecture at renowned universities all through Europe. Alexandria made herself known without using her parents company.

"Yes, but it's nice to settle back home. I think I'm going to restore some of Gotham's original architecture. I'm not sure I like the skyscrapers here. But Lucius, thank you, for taking care of my parents company while also working in Wayne Industries."

"It is not a problem, it benefited both companies. But now that you are back in Gotham, I believe you can do whatever you please regarding the architect matter. You are the sole owner of Ward Corporations and mansion. That reminds me, your CEO has been wanting to change the name of Ward Corp." Lucius smirked.

"To what?"

"Ward Industries." Alexandria steel eyes grew.

"Like _Wayne Industries_? That's ridiculous, of course not." Lucius laughed at her stricken appearance at this conflict.

"He's very eager in changing the name."

"Well, then I'll fire him and promote someone else." She waved her hand in the air as if it was the easiest solution.

"It's great to have you back, Lex." Lucius added before he walked the driver side of the Bentley.

"It's good to be back." Alexandria replied with almost a little hesitation. "Before you go, I have a favor." She mentions, trailing off a little. She leaned against the passenger side. Her forearms resting against the cold hood of the car giving her a shiver, she had removed her two coverups. Lucius gave a hearty chuckle.

"Already asking for favors."

"Could you give me some info on Lori Knight's whereabouts?"

"You're old best friend?" Alexandria nodded. "I believe she lives in the Village. I'll check tonight and give you the exact location. Planning on making yourself known?"

"I've got to do it sometime." Lex smiled. "Goodnight, Lucius. I'll see you soon."

"Be good, Lex. And don't forget the paperwork!" Lucius added before getting into his car.

Alexandria headed back inside. She wouldn't forget the paperwork. Entering the library again she slid onto the comfortable chaise with the paperwork in hand.

She read over all the legal documents, most reciting what Alexandria Ward was entitled to and what she wasn't. All this she already knew. She signed the forms and read over her wealth.

Alexandria had acquired 25 million from the five years she spent in France, Greece, and Amsterdam. Now, with her inheritance, 35 billion plus the 25 million she would be neck and neck with Bruce Wayne. However, she might have the upper hand. So far, her wealth doesn't include funding from Ward Corporations, Lucius had already informed her of the wealth she will receive from the company. He had estimated 30 million plus a week, the amount growing because of the business Alexandria conducted during those five years. Alexandria Ward was richer than the richest man in Gotham.


	2. Chapter 2

Alexandria sat on her heels. Her arms crossed as she debated what to do. She didn't want anything too flashy, but she still wanted something sleek. She had narrowed it down to two. The black Jaguar E Type and a maroon Bugatti Type 57C. She pursed her lips and tapped her heel. Her eyes rested on the Bugatti. It _was_ a Bugatti. Alexandria gave up and quickly grabbed the keys to the Bugatti. She hadn't been down to her garage since her parent's deaths.

Peeling out of the large garage, she closed the garage and zoomed down the driveway. All negative thoughts and doubts and hesitations had disappeared over the night. After closing the gate, Alexandria made her way to the Village to see her best friend.

All morning Alexandria had envisioned different scenarios about how seeing Lori would go after 15 years. She hoped it would at least be pleasant.

The drive had been short, the village was close to Ward Manor. Alexandria parked across the street from the apartment Lucius had given her. He had called her last night with the information.

Alexandria sat in the car observing the apartment.

Lori's apartment was one of many on the street, red brick with a small set of stairs leading to the large wooden front door. Of course, her apartment was walking distance to the best shopping in Gotham. She had always said she wanted to do something in fashion when they were younger. Although, Alexandria didn't know what Lori did now. Lori, like Alexandria was well-off, although not as wealthy as Alexandria now. Their families had always been close for as long as she could remember.

Alexandria took a deep breath before exiting the car. She pulled her deep red coat tighter around her. She wore the same worn leather boots, black jeans, a loose beige knit, and her signature aviators. The weather this morning had been wet and cold. Letting her long hair spill over her left side Alexandria quickly crossed the street and ran up the few steps to the wooden front door. She reached for the slip of paper in her pocket. She double checked the address, this was indeed the address Lucius gave to her. Alexandria bit her lip as she knocked on the door. There was a peephole that was eye-level to Alexandria. She couldn't help but stare at it.

The door opened a few inches revealing the face of a petite brunette. Her brown doe eyes looked at Alexandria with suspicion.

"Can I help you?" Her voice was strong, it didn't match her figure. Lex ran a hand through her hair in frustration. She didn't know what to say. Alexandria lifted the aviators from her eyes and folded them onto the collar of her knit.

"Holy shit." Whispered Lori. She stared at Lex wide eyed. Suddenly the door closed. Alexandria straightened. She looked around and wondered if anybody saw that. The sound of the door opening again gained her attention.

Lori stood against the door frame in sweats and a hoodie. Her hair was in a messy bun.

"You look identical to your mom." She whispered. Alexandria let out a big sigh.

"You remember." She said. It was the only thing she could say. The only thing she could think of. A small smile crept on Lex's features.

"Of course. But, I mean, like... Is it really you?" Her small hands clasped around her mouth in shock. Lex nodded.

"Oh my god. Come in, come in. We have to talk. Like so much. I can't believe you're here. Like at one point we thought you were dead. Everybody thought you were dead! And oh my god, that was a terrible time. For everyone, too. I read you were traveling and doing architecture in Europe. And I was like oh my god, like why am I not surprised. And I've missed you so much, Lex. Why didn't you call me? Oh my god, wait till my mom sees you." Lori rambled on as she took Lex's hand and pulled her inside her apartment.

Alexandria looked around at the apartment. It was small, modern and trendy and yet extremely cozy. They walked through a hallway, passing pictures of Lori at graduation, birthday's, her family, and pictures of her on a boat with a man, a handsome man. Then they passed pictures of Lori and Lex. Lori had a lot, playing at Lex's house, shopping with their mothers.

"Who was it, babe?" Called a deep voice further down the hall. Alexandria looked to Lori who was still talking.

"It's Lex! My best friend Lex Ward! She's back!" Lori shouted giddily. The reached the end of the hall into a living room. Black furniture throughout with a big flat screen hanging on the wall. Seated on the couch was the same man in the picture with Lori on the boat. Realization hit Alexandria, Lori had a boyfriend. Instantly, she begun to judge the man.

He looked muscular, he wore dark jeans and a Gotham Blades hoodie. He was lounging on the couch flicking through the channels.

"The one you always talk about?" He asked. He turned to look at Lori but caught sight of Alexandria. "Holy shit. It's her."

"How does he know it's me?" Lex asked. Confused at how he recognized her, considering shes never seen him in her life.

"You're spitting image of your mom." Todd said as he stood up from the couch. Wow, he was tall. He walked up to Lex and greedily took her hand and shook it.

"Todd Johnson, Lori's boyfriend. It's a pleasure to meet you, Alexandria." He said happily. "I've heard _so_ much about you." He rolled his eyes to Lori. Gesturing that Lori had indeed talked about Alexandria, maybe even a little too much.

"Yeah, OK, bye, Todd. You need to go. I need girl time here. If anyone is going to talk to Alexandria, it's going to be me." Lori began to push Todd out of the apartment and towards the hallway.

Lori returned with a smile on her face as the front door closed.

"We should go get brunch and talk there."

Alexandria sat on the black couch as she waited for Lori to get ready. She had not expected this to happen. They, really Lori, had decided to talk at brunch at the cafe at Gotham Square. While Lori was getting ready though, they were able to make some sort of conversation.

"When did you get here?" Lori shouted from the bathroom. She had finished taking a shower.

"Yesterday." Lex returned. Now that she had become comfortable in the apartment, she could see why Lori lived here. Although, she had always pictured Lori living in a penthouse somewhere in the Fashion District.

"Who else knows you're here?"

"Just Lucius?"

"Fox?"

"What other Lucius do you know?" Lex asked. Lori came out of her room wearing black leggings and a loose white button down. She ran a hand through her shoulder length hair.

"True. You're funny." Lori walked down the end of the hall and came back with a pair of tan leather riding boots.

"So, it's been 15 years since I've seen you."

"I'm sorry I didn't call or email or anything." Lex began.

"No, it's fine. Really. I mean, it's just good to know you're OK. My mom regretted not taking you in herself after the whole thing. You should have seen her after she heard you had to live with a family in Russia. She went berserk." Lori pulled on black socks.

"Yeah, I miss her, and you're dad."

"They'll be so happy to see you. I'm guessing you're keeping your arrival on the DL?"

"Yeah, but as of now, it's going to get out soon enough."

"Especially since you're going out with me." Lori added, she finished pulling on both boots and stood.

"Why do you say that?"

"Why, I'm Gotham's own fashion designer!" She mocked. Lex laughed at her friend and stood. Even with boots on, Lex still towered over her friend. "I don't know how you don't have the boy begging at you're feet. Look at you!" Alexandria gave Lori a ridiculous look.

"Seriously, tall, skinny, and absolutely gorgeous, you'll even give Bruce Wayne a run for his money." Lex raised a brow at her friend.

"You're the one to talk, you have a boyfriend! I remember us talking about the perfect man when we were children!" Lori laughed and grabbed her bag. She gestured Lex to the front door.

"Those were the days. We'll talk about _that _later."

The two young women sat outside on the deck of the cafe. It was just 11AM. Thankfully, the weather had taken a turn for the better as the sun came up. They had their coffees and were already finished with their food.

"Tell me everything, everything from day one." Lori declared, taking a sip from her cappuccino. Lex looked out at Gotham Square thinking of where to begin. It was the same as she remembered. More shops and restaurants lined the building but nothing too drastic.

"Well, the only family I had left was my uncle, Leonardo Ward. And he lived in Nice, France. I never knew him, I think I've only met him once but that was it. When I got there, no one was there too pick me up. Turned out he had died in a car accident the week before and no one claimed his body. So, I was sent to a family in Moscow, Alec and Victoria Delov and their daughter, Talia. I remember being a complete wreck. I had nightmare every night for over a year and they put up with it. Talia was my age. They were amazing, I wish I had acted better. They taught me so much. Alec was an ambassador in the government and Victoria stayed at home and taught us. She was unbelievable. She taught me Russian, German, and Hungarian in three months." Alexandria paused to think of what to say next. Lori watched her friend in full curiosity.

She was amazed at how her childhood friend grew up and how she turned into the twin of her mother. Alexandria had the same face as her mother, Rosa. The same strong cheekbones, red lips and perfect features. They shared the same long silky straight hair, Alexandria's darker though, same thin figure however Alexandria was taller and more muscular but still lean. Alexandria's eyes, though, made the difference, her parents both had light blue eyes while Alexandria possessed striking gray orbs. Alexandria always wore her trademark Ray Bans aviators. However, Lori knew from her childhood that Alexandria was more like her father, Sebastian, in every way. Lucius knew this, too. He knew how Sebastian was passionate, brave, ambitious, and stubborn, maybe even more so than Sebastian himself.

"When I turned 13, I had become fluent in 8 different languages. Victoria taught me and Talia things about different cultures, all in depth too. Then they sent us to school." Alexandria hesitated. She had to once again lie. She couldn't tell Lori the truth as much as she had wanted to.

"I went to school till I was 18 then I left and traveled." She finished. Keeping it simple, and somewhat of the truth.

"Wow. Alright now tell me all about you're encounters in your exotic life, _Princess of Gotham_. The _men._" Lori emphasized. She raised her thin brows in a secretive manner. Lex gave a small laugh and took a sip from her coffee.

"Well, if it gives you any satisfaction, I thought the Greeks were the best, by far."

"Really? Not the French?"

"Oh, no. Much to... feminine in my taste. Greek men are strong, they have the sexiest voices. And they're very manly." Alexandria added with a smirk. Lori laughed.

"Oh, Lex. I've missed you so much. You have no idea how difficult it was." Their conversation grew silent as they both were deep in thought. Alexandria was the first to snap out of it. She didn't want to think of anything of it.

"Before we start crying, tell me about this boy of yours." Lex quickly said. Lori smiled.

"Todd? Well, we've been dating for almost a year now. Isn't he something?! He's gorgeous. He plays for the hockey team." Lori began to babble again.

"You are dating a hockey player, I never would have guessed."

"Hey, I am very supportive at his games." Lori said with a stern look that quickly gave way to a smile. Lex shook her head in humor.

"I don't want to make the conversation a turn for the worst, but how you visited them? Your parents?" Lori was talking about their graves. Alexandria was silent. The memory of being there at their funeral, surrounded by black. It was fall when her parents died. The trees were bare, and the weather was turning cold. Sebastian and Rose were buried at Gotham Memorial Cemetery.

"No. I haven't." Alexandria stated. Lori nodded. The question had been extremely bothersome. In the back of her mind she knew Alexandria wouldn't have gone, even though she had only been here for a day. It was unlike Alexandria _to_ go.

"How's the manor? It's been ages since I've seen it." Lori tried to lighten the mood. It worked.

"Beautiful and stunning, still. Although, I do have a lack of furniture. I need to furnish the great room, kitchen, theater, parlor, and playroom. I have much shopping to do, and if you don't mind, would you like to accompany me?"

"I thought you'd never ask. I was going to demand that we spend the day together anyway, and what better way than to go shopping!"

"What kind of seats do you even buy for a theater?" Alexandria asked in utter confusion. Lori and Alexandria were walking arm and arm down Ross Street, the heart of the Village. The two had been to Pottery Barn and Restoration. They had succeeded in buying furniture for all the rooms, even the great room, but the theater had been the last room without any furnishings.

"Those big recliners, but no one likes those. I know this store coming up that has these huge couches the are basically like beds and fit so many people, I think it would be perfect."

Sure enough, Lori was right, the couches were perfect and Alexandria loved them. They sat on the model and _tested_ it out.

"

"I want the floor to be like this." Alexandria stated as she lay on the sofa. Lori joined her.

"That would be awesome. So, I was thinking."

"Oh, boy." Alexandria turned onto her stomach to look at Lori. Lori was looking at the ceiling.

"Plotting, actually. I have an idea. You date Bruce Wayne." She simply stated. Alexandria searched her friend's face for any falter.

"Lori, why would I do that?" Alexandria asked. Lori turned on her side.

"Because, Bruce is the Prince of Gotham and _you_ are the Princess of Gotham and you two can have cute little Gotham babies!" Before Alexandria was able to retaliate and scold her friend for her wild thoughts she was interrupted.

"Excuse, Miss." An older man dressed in black wearing thin glasses and with dark unruly hair patiently stood next to Alexandria. She sat up and cocked her head.

"Yes?" His narrowed at her.

"We must ask that you only sit on displays. I'm sorry, but are you.."

"Alexandria Ward." Alexandria finished for him. So, people were noticing her.

"Miss. Ward it is a pleasure to meet you, can I be of any assistance?" The man eagerly asked.

"Yes, actually. I need one of these for a room 30 by 30 ASAP." She said with a small smile. She watched the man nod, and pull out a pager out of his pocket. He began tapping profusely.

"Color?"

"Black."

The man continued to ask the necessary question for shipping and payment. Alexandria and Lori exited with another shipment. That would make three for tomorrow.

"You know," Lori began. They were now walking back to Lori's apartment. "My mother is going to want throw a party for you."

Alexandria sighed. She placed her aviators on her face.

"Katie and her parties." Lex mumbled. Alexandria hated the attention. Without a doubt, Alexandria would have all the spotlight at the party.

"We'll have dinner tomorrow night? At my parents?" Lori asked hopefully. They rounded the corner of Lori's apartment.

"Of course. They still live at the same place?" Alexandria asked sarcastically. Lori's parents have always lived in a penthouse overlooking Gotham square. Their penthouse was one of the biggest in Gotham. Katie would never let it go, she always said how it was perfect for throwing parties. Which that lady loved to do.

"Duh, you think my mom would move? She loves the penthouse way too much." Lex laughed.

"I'm guessing your car is the Bugatti?" Lori gestured to the classic car diagonal from them. Alexandria nodded. They approached the vehicle.

"So, I'll come over in the morning and help move in everything and then we get ready for dinner?"

"What do I wear?" Alexandria asked. She threw her purse into the passenger seat.

"Something nice. We're having dinner with my _parents_. The fanciest of fancy. So, that means a dress, Lex."

"I'm not against dresses as I was when I was ten, Lori."

"Yeah, yeah, whatever. I'll see you tomorrow morning." They briefly hugged and departed. Lori crossing the street to her apartment and Alexandria settling into the Bugatti.

* * *

**So, the first few chapters are all mainly fillers to give you more details and information about the characters and chain of events. I hope you like them! I try to leave out unnecessary details and comments and only provide substance that will prove to be needed further more in the novel! I can't wait to start posting the good stuff! xx**


	3. Chapter 3

The next morning Alexandria awoke at 6AM. She tried her hardest to sleep later but to no avail. She pouted and stared at the ceiling of her room. Gray satin sheets lay in disarray around her. Reaching boredom, Alexandria stirred out of bed. Her bare feet scuffling across the cold wood floors. She crossed her arms as she made her way downstairs, pulling her long sleeve over her fingers. She wished she had changed out of her thin pajama shorts and into sweatpants. She reached the marble floors and entered the kitchen and halted. Her arms fell to her sides.

She didn't have a refrigerator, as well as any type of breakfast food. In complete frustration, Alexandria ran back upstairs, quickly changed into jeans, boots, and pulled a half zipped leather bomber over her pajama shirt. She grabbed her purse and made way to the garage.

She searched for her aviators and put them on before getting the keys to the gray Lamborghini. It had always been her favorite car and it was fast. And right now, Alexandria needed fast.

Clicking the garage open and closing it before she even halfway out of the garage. Alexandria was at the front gate in mere seconds. She grumbled as she exited the Lamborghini to open the gate, drive past it, and then close it. She would make getting a remote for the gate her second priority, as of now, it was second to getting food.

Alexandria cut off drivers as she turned onto the street. Soon, hitting traffic as she drove towards Gotham Square. The traffic soon barely moved. She had hit morning rush hour.

What she had wanted was food from the cafe, to be exact, coffee and mallorca bread. The cafe had been there since before she was born, mallorca bread was always customary for her to get.

Alexandria read the clock on the dashboard. It was almost 7AM. She ran a hand through her hair. She hoped the cafe wouldn't run out.

20 minutes later, Alexandria pulled into a spot just in front of the cafe. She had gotten extremely lucky. She hurried to enter the cafe, seeing that the line was increasing. The blissful aroma of fresh baked pastries filled Alexandria's lungs as she stepped inside. The loudness and busyness of the cafe brought back warm memories. She looked around the cafe. All the tables were taken by men and women in business suits preparing to begin their last work day before the weekend.

Roughly 5 minutes after waiting in line, Alexandria was next in line.

"Lex?" A deep voice called among all the scrambled voices of the cafe. Alexandria turned towards the voice to see an aged face of a man she knew so well.

"Mr. Knight!" Alexandria exclaimed. She tore her aviators on her eyes, placing them on her forehead and gave Lori's father a big hug. She stepped back into line with Mr. Knight next to her.

"Alexandria, Lori had called last night that you were back. I cannot believe it after all these years!" His voice bared no change as it last was 15 years ago. Mr. Knight was dressed in complete business attire. His hair no longer the rich brown she had last seen but now gray and whites were evident, his tan complexion bore only few wrinkles that spread over his soft eyes.

"I know it's been too long."

"My dear, Lex. I have to say it, but I cannot believe it. You look so much like your beautiful mother. You have grown to be a stunning young woman! It is such a wonderful event to have you back here. I do believe we are having dinner tonight?"

"Yes, Lori was very eager to plan it. I'm very excited to see Mrs. Knight as well." Lex added. It was true, despite the antics of the good doctor, she was a very amiable woman.

"Oh, you know, Katie. You should have seen her when Lori called. Going into all sorts of dramatics." Clyde shook his head the thoughts of his wife.

"I could only imagine."

The man in front of Alexandria had shifted over, signaling it was her turn to order.

"What can I get you?" The friendly barista asked.

"Cappuccino and mallorca bread." The barista added the items onto the computer.

"That's all?"

"Yes."

"$7.49 is your total." Before Alexandria was able to hand the barista her card, Mr. Knight had already reached across and gave the barista his own.

"You didn't have to do that." Alexandria admitted.

"After 15 years, I do believe I do." Mr. Knight chuckled. The barista handed Clyde back his card receipt and gave Alexandria the mallorca bread.

"Excuse me, but are you Alexandria Ward?" The barista quietly asked as she leaned over the register.

"Yes." Lex replied smugly. The barista pulled back with a large smile.

"Well, it's great to meet you." Alexandria only nodded back before stepping over to Clyde to wait for her drink.

"People already recognizing you?" He asked already knowing the answer.

"Unfortunately. So where are you heading so early in the morning?" Lex gestured to his suit.

"Meeting at Wayne Tower. New construction, I do believe we are working with your company."

"Ah, well then, I hope I am not going to make you late but you will be seeing me at the meetings starting Monday."

"So early?"

"I've already signed the legal documents with Lucius and already, my CEO wants to change the name of the company to Ward Industries." Alexandria confided with a sour tone.

"Like Wayne Industries?" Clyde asked with humor.

"The same! It's out of the question. I don't mind partnering with them occasionally but changing the name is ridiculous."

"Yes, I agree. Ward Corporations should always be known how Sebastian had named it." Clyde was cautious at the use of her father's name. Inwardly, he blew a sigh of a relief that Alexandria had not reacted poorly to it.

"Agreed."

Alexandria reached across the counter for her cappuccino as the barista had just called for it. Alexandria and Mr. Knight left the cafe and stood on the sidewalk next to Alexandria's car.

"It was great to see you so soon, Lex. But I do have to ask what you were doing up so early. I could never get Lori up this early!" Alexandria gave a small laugh.

"Jet lag." She lied.

"Ah, well get some rest before tonight. Anything I can do for you before I leave?" He asked as they hugged again and Mr. Knight kissed her cheek. He began to take a few smalls steps back. Alexandria placed her coffee and pastry on the hood of the Lamborghini as she searched for her keys.

"Yes, actually, I need to automate the front gate of the manor." Clyde chuckled.

"There's a place friends go to on Mendicino and Spruce."

"Alright, thanks, Mr. Knight. I'll see you tonight!" Alexandria waved after Clyde. She brought her aviators back over her eyes before taking her coffee and pastry off the roof of the Lamborghini.

It was just past 9AM and Alexandria had returned back to the manor, complete with groceries for the new fridge that was set to arrive in little over an hour and with a new automated gate with remotes on the all the key chains for all all the cars and a call box hooked up into all the rooms of the manor.

At just about 10, a buzzing sound came from the telephone in Alexandria's room. She picked up the phone.

"Hello?"

"Oh my god, it's me. This thing still works?" Lori asked on the other side. Lex laughed and pressed the number 0 on the telephone, opening the gate.

"I just got it." Alexandria added before hanging up.

Alexandria took her time going downstairs to the front door. It would be a while before Lori would arrive because of the length of the driveway. Lex had opened the front door and rested against the frame as she spotted Lori pulling up in a white Range Rover.

Alexandria looked out on the overgrown land that surrounded the manor. It really needed to be cut, fertilized, and all around fixed.

"I feel like I was just here yesterday." Lori said as she took the steps up. Alexandria shifted as she drew closer and turned back into the house.

"I saw your dad when I went to get breakfast earlier."

"Oh yeah, he told me. He also bragged about you for a good two minutes." Alexandria turned to Lori and rolled her eyes.

Lex made her way to the staircase.

"Are you hungry or anything? I would offer you water.. but no fridge." Alexandria shrugged.

"No thanks, I already ate. Wow, even now it's still big and intimidating." Lori said scanning the ceiling and walls of the barren great room.

"I know. The furniture will look good, though." Alexandria continued up the stairs with Lori in tow.

"You sleep here by yourself?" Lori asked as they passed the second floor and up to the third. Alexandria laughed. She could see why Lori was shocked. The manor was huge, and completely empty. It was too big for one person.

"Yeah. I rarely go downstairs though."

They reached Alexandria's bedroom. Lori smiled as she entered the familiar room. Alexandria went into her closet to finish unpacking.

"It's so weird being back in here. I still remember the last time I was here." Lori sat on the king sized bed. The sheets hadn't been made.

"You need a butler." Lori declared. Alexandria peeked her head out of the closet and gave Lori a look.

"A butler." She repeated.

"This house is too big for just you! Plus you need someone to make your bed. And when you do get a butler, you'll be just like Bruce Wayne."

Alexandria returned from the closet carrying the dress she was going to where to dinner that night. She hung it near the folding screen near her oversized mirror.

"First of all, I do not need to be like Bruce Wayne. And second, I do not need someone to make my bed. I am perfectly capable and it's not like anyone comes up here." Alexandria joined Lori on the bed and buried herself under the blankets.

"You do realize the odd familiarities you and Bruce Wayne share?"

"I haven't thought about it." Alexandria spoke the truth. Like thinking about Gotham's notorious playboy was on her mind, she honestly never gave him a second thought. Of course, thought she was aware of the strange things they shared, they both lost their parents tragically at a young age, both had a long hiatus and sudden return to Gotham, they both inherited millions and are still gaining, both around the same age, both handsome, and both were indeed single.

"I just thinks it's weird and all." Lori finished, trailing off.

"The furniture should be here soon. Let's go downstairs."

For the next three hours, Alexandria and Lori waited for the furniture to arrive as well as order where the furniture should good. At one thirty, they were completely done with organizing and doing last minute touch ups. However it was now 4PM, the two were in Alexandria's room getting ready for dinner.

"I feel like it's too much." Alexandria murmured for the hundredth time. Lori sat at in her bathroom finishing her makeup.

"Alexandria, for the last time, it's not. Look at what I'm wearing." Lori shouted. Alexandria bit her lip in doubt at her reflection. The floor length gown was navy with thin straps. The material had a sort of shimmer and sparkle undertones to add more to the beautiful gown. Alexandria had purchased it years ago in France for a function for one of her clients. She hadn't worn it since. Sighing a final time, Alexandria stepped into nude heels making her reach almost 6'5. She joined Lori in the bathroom.

Lex took the spot next to Lori on the large vanity. Flashbacks of the two as children echoed through Alexandria as she watched Lori put the final touches to her dramatic makeup. When they were little, Alexandria and Lori loved to play in the bathroom, seated at the vanity with their mother's makeup. The lighting in the room and on the mirror made them feel like Hollywood stars.

"Are you sure you don't want anything else?" Lori asked, gesturing to the bag of makeup on the counter. Alexandria had worn barely anything in comparison to Lori.

"No, thanks. Don't like makeup."

"Well, for your party you're wearing makeup. I don't care what you say." Determination was evident in Lori's voice. She knew how stubborn Alexandria could be, and will be.

"Are you done? You're mother wanted us there at 5."

"Yes, yes. Let's go."

At four thirty, the two young women made their way down to the garage. Of course, they had to drive a car that matched how brilliant they looked.

"Oh my god. I thought the Bugatti was bad." Lori said in disbelief. Her silver gown made slinky noises as she walked further down the garage.

There were eleven cars, and three motorcycles in the garage. There were an assortment of vehicles, ranging from Lamborghinis, Maybachs, Aston Martins, Ferrari... All luxurious and expensive, almost all the cars cost over a million. Lori stopped next to the Lamborghini Veneno. The sports car, all gray with red detailing and trim was one of a kind, especially considering it 4 million price tag.

"We're taking this one." She stated. Alexandria laughed. The Lamborghini Veneno was her favorite. She walked to the shelf where all the keys were home to and searched for the Veneno keys.

"You know I'm driving." Lex said with a smile. She came around the driver side and opened the door. Lori waved her hand dismissively as she crouched to sit in the low car.

As Alexandria had predicted, there was the usual traffic. Although they were in a vehicle that could go 60 in 2.5 seconds, nonetheless, they arrived at the Knight's penthouse 30 minutes late.

The Knights live in Gotham Tower, the most expensive complex. The Tower brought back Gotham's Gothic age and inside you felt as if you were royalty, complete with valet and the best restaurant and wine bar in the lobby.

Alexandria sped up to the valet, tires screeching as she parked, causing all eyes to turn to the striking car.  
With utter grace and confidence, Alexandria stepped out of the Lamborghini before the valet could come around to open the door for her. With her matching navy clutch in hand, she gave a stunning smile to the man and tossed him the keys. He nervously caught them and stared at both Alexandria and the vehicle.

"Your name?" He shakily asked as Alexandria passed him. He was just about to step into her car. Alexandria turned her head to him, peeling her aviators off to reveal her sparkling gray orbs. Her hair cascading down her back like black liquid.

"Alexandria Ward." She announced.

The man continued to stare at her. It was only when she gave him another sly smile that he resumed to sit in the car.

Alexandria joined Lori on the other side of the car. Both were smiling bright and stunning both men and women by their appearances, although Alexandria unintentionally outshone Lori.

Now, all of Gotham knew that their beloved Princess has returned.

Lori hadn't noticed the stares they received immediately after they arrived. Alexandria did, however. She ignored the eyes boring into her and the whispers spelling out her name and she walked into the lobby as if she owned the place.

Alexandria and Lori took the private elevator to the penthouse. They quickly chatted about childhood memories of running around the lobby and elevators and causing all types of chaos.

They reached the penthouse floor. The golden elevator doors opening to another small lobby that was the entrance to the penthouse. They approached the big white doors.

Just before Lori was going to pull out her set of keys they heard a chorus of rambunctious laughter on the other side. Alexandria glanced at Lori.  
"Who else is coming?" Lex asked.

"I thought it was just us. But it _is_ my mom..." Lori continued to fish out her keys and unlock the door. As she pulled the door ajar, they both heard Katie exclaim; "Oh, this must be them!"

Alexandria and Lori entered the white foyer to instantly see Mrs. Knight walking at a quickened pace towards them. Her arms outstretched as she drew closer. She engulfed Alexandria in a tight hug. Her face only reaching her shoulder. Mrs. Knight was just as petite as Lori.

"Oh, goodness you precious child. I have missed you so much." The woman cried. Alexandria couldn't help but laugh at her dramatics as she hugged Katie. Mr. Knight held Alexandria at arms length and looked her over. She clasped her right hand over her mouth.

"You've grown so much." Mrs. Knight stepped to the left side of Alexandria. She took her arm and began walking to the living area where the rests of the guests were seated leaving Lori to trail behind them.

Alexandria only recognized Mr. Knight and Lucius. Lucius gave her a knowing look with a small smile. Two other unknown couples were seated across from them.

"Hasn't she grown into such a beautiful young woman! Stunning, really." Mrs. Knight exclaimed as she showed off Alexandria. Lucius and Mr. Knight smiled and nodded. The other couples murmured their agreement.

"Lex, I know you remember Lucius. However, Mayor Garcia and Mrs. Garcia were good friends with your parents." Katie paused in front of the rising couple.  
Mayor Garcia was a tall dark man with a very nice smile. His wife was beautiful, dark and tan with a curvaceous body. Alexandria shook hands with both of them.

"It's a pleasure." She commented.

"I do believe we had met years before you left. At one of your birthday parties." Mrs. Garcia added with a smile.

"No wonder, you both seemed so familiar." Alexandria lied. She gave another smile before being pulled to the other white sofa.

Now, this couple was truthfully familiar. Alexandria couldn't believe how she hadn't recognized them before.

"Lieutenant Gordon!" Lex exclaimed. She wrapped her arms around him in surprise. She could hear Gordon's hearty chuckle and Mrs. Gordon's small laugh.

"Commissioner now, Lex." He said as they pulled apart.

"Well, happy belated promotion, Commissioner." Alexandria said as she went in to hug Mrs. Gordon.

"Lex, it's so good you're back. Everybody's missed you." She gushed. Mrs. Gordon's dirty blonde hair bounced as she spoke.

"I've missed you all so much. How are the kids?" She eagerly asked.

"Same as always. Jim's in high school now and Barbara is on the west coast for school." Mrs. Gordon said with a small smile.

"We should get off the topic off children before she starts to become emotional." Gordon joked, mock whispering to Alexandria. Mrs. Gordon playfully hit his shoulder.

"Come sit. Lori, come over here, too." Mrs. Knight gestured to an empty white sofa. Alexandria sat and Lori soon accompanied her. Mrs. Knight took the seat next to her husband.

Alexandria scanned the room as the adults began their conversation about Alexandria. The penthouse hasn't changed in the last 15 years. The floor was still white tile, walls a clean white marble with no defects. The whole penthouse was a bright white and extremely open. The group sat on our white sofas surrounding a gold coffee table. Opposite Alexandria were the same floor length windows that overlooked Gotham Square. The Knights had the best view.

"She may look like Rose but she is completely Sebastian." Lucius said, grabbing Alexandria's attention with the mentioning her parents.

"The way she walked in was identical to Sebastian's gait." Mayor Garcia mentioned. He twirled the drink in his hand.

"Yes, but she's blessed with Rose's body." Countered his wife. They all turned to Alexandria except for Lori, who was texting Todd. Alexandria raised a high brow at the looks of her friends.

"Identical." Muttered Gordon. They all nodded their heads in agreement.

"Before you carry on with this topic, you should know that I've already freaked out Alexandria enough about her looks." Lori interrupted as she placed her phone back in her purse. A devious smile was placed on her china doll face.

Alexandria have her a small glare.

"As well as harass her about her unique similarities with Bruce Wayne." Lori quickly added. Alexandria gave Lori a full on death look while Lori smiled sweetly.

"Speaking of Bruce, he was unfortunately unable to make tonight, Lex." Mrs. Knight said rather impulsively. Alexandria mentally thanked her stars. "He did however promise to attend the party I will be holding for you. Everybody mark your calendar for February 15th! Roughly, two weeks from now! Lex, Lori surely told you already?" Katie was on the edge of her seat when she finished. She was so excited about this party. Alexandria quietly nodded.

Lori leaned over slightly to whisper 'told you' to Alexandria. She ignored her.

"Mrs. Knight, dinner is ready." An older balding man also dressed in a suit quietly called from the dining hall. Katie stood and clapped her hands

"Alright, everybody please take your seats in the dining room." The group ventured to the burgundy walled room.

Alexandria took a seat to the left of Lori, Mayor Garcia next to her and Lucius across from her. The long black table created a regal effect with the red walls. The same man came around pouring either red or white wine in their glasses. Alexandria had asked for red.

"See just like her father." Mr. Knight announced after Alexandria took a sip of the crisp wine. She blushed as everybody watched her.

"Clyde, stop you're embarrassing the girl." Katie scolded from the opposite end. They sat across from each other at the head of the table. Plates of filet mignon and grilled salmon came around signaling the official start of dinner.

Alexandria lay in her giant bed staring up at the dark ceiling. She had turned off the new flat screen hours ago. She'd been reviewing the dinner and all the sorts of conversation the had earlier that evening.

As customary, Mrs. Knight talked about her plans for Alexandria's party and who to invite for a good time. Then the conversation turned to Ward Corporations and the projects they are involved in, it turned briefly to Wayne Industries and finally gossiping about Wayne himself.

Majority of the night resulted in discussion of Alexandria and her travels and studies. No one had mention the death of her parents for the fear of awkwardness and disturbing silence. Alexandria didnt mind too much. She told them additional details regarding her travels and the family she had lived with. They knew most of the story from the tabloids. As the adults gossiped, Alexandria was refreshed with the past and most recent Gotham gossip.  
She had discovered more details about Bruce Wayne's hiatus of 5 years. Also about his sudden purchases of hotels and restaurants and his new reputation as a playboy. He was still however Gothams prince.

Alexandria was often informed of the Batman as well as the different opinions her friends thought of him. Gordon hasn't said much during that discussion. Mayor Garcia explained all sorts of violence and corruption Gotham had witnesses in the past 15 years, ranging from situations with drug lords and mob bosses, to complete freaks and mentally insane. All the Batman had helped diminish. Mrs. Garcia, Katie, Lori were more than eager to talk about the scandals of the Gotham elite. It was something they knew all about. Lucius then took the conversation to a serious point, discussing Ward Corporations and what Alexandria would be facing in two days. She had one day to prepare to show up at her company and take the reigns. She wasn't nervous of any sort. Alexandria was more than ready to make a difference in Gotham.


	4. Chapter 4

Sorry, sorry, sorry about the wait! This chapter was.. difficult to put into words. Hope you enjoy and make sure to review!

* * *

Alexandria tucked her pale gray button down into her new work pants. She dreaded having terrible work outfits, so, with the help of Lori, yesterday they went out into the village and bought a plethora of fashionable dress shirts, pants, and shoes. Today, Alexandria wore glossy black peep toe heels, black flared pants that accentuated her long lean legs, and a crisp button down. She rolled up the sleeves halfway before grabbing her denim jacket, aviators and clutch.

She drove the Maybach Excelero to Ward Corporations Headquarters in the upper east side on the corner Monolith Square. Ward Corporations owns numerous location all throughout Gotham, for many purposes, too, a water plant, cement facilities, lots to park construction vehicles, the list goes on. The drive to work took over a half hour, Gotham traffic was at its worst.

Alexandria once again swerved into the valet loop. Lucius was meeting her at her office at 8 and it was 8:05. She threw the keys to the valet and power walked into the lobby.

Unknowingly, Alexandria ignored the shouts of security as she failed to check in. They had no idea who she was, yet. She waited at the elevator doors with a small group of other employees. She still wore her aviators and had her clutch in a tight grip. She had left her jacket in the car.

"Miss." Someone spoke behind her, a hand reached onto her right shoulder. She spun in surprise and frustration. She peered down at the young man in the dark suit.

"Miss, you need to check in first before you can go upstairs." Alexandria sighed in understanding. She heard the doors to the elevator open behind her. She took her glasses off and began to take steps backward.

"I'm Alexandria Ward. I'm running the company now, and I have a very important meeting with Lucius Fox." The man nodded in awe. She tucked her glasses into the collar of her shirt as the elevator doors slid shut. She ran a hand through her hair to settle herself. The elevator shifted up.

"Miss. Ward, what floor?" A rather large man asked. Alexandria had forgotten she wasn't alone. She looked around the crowded elevator then back to the man.

"Fortieth, thank you." She murmured. She turned back to face the doors, however the man wasn't quiet finished.

"You're very welcome. I'm Paul Bebber, I'm head of sales here." He introduced. Alexandria realized she would have to be nice and make conversation with her employees. She forced a smile and shook his hand.

"Alexandria Ward." Immediately after she introduced herself, the other employees began to whisper.

"Yes, I know. Mr. Fox had sent an email to everybody that you will be running the company now." He said.

"Oh, yes. For the rest of the week I plan on having meetings to meet all the staff." Alexandria admitted. The man had thankfully not responded. The elevator had only reached the tenth floor, she silently begged for it to move faster.

"Lucius, I am very sorry that I am late, I was stopped by security on the way up." Alexandria began as she stepped off the elevator. Lucius was sitting at the end of a short hallway reading the newspaper. He slowly stood.

"Quite alright, Miss. Ward." He replied. She approached with a questioning look at Lucius for being formal. "You've already made the front page." He gestured to the cover of the newspaper.

There, front and center, was Alexandria entering Gotham Tower with Lori just a few steps behind her. It was from the dinner Saturday night, Alexandria was smiling, her beautiful attire in full view, however, in the biggest and boldest print read _Princess of Gotham Returns After 15 Years! _

"Wonderful." She muttered. Lucius smiled and folded the newspaper onto the seat.

"Let's get down to it. This end of the hallway is the lobby for your office." Lucius gestured to the black modern seats the were neatly placed against the walls. She followed him to a black L shaped desk, it was neatly organized with perfect stacks of paper and a mac computer.

"This is where your receptionist is, Miss. Laura Wilson, nice young lady. I sent her for coffee." Lucius then pointed to back wooden doors to the left of desk.

"Your office." Lucius opened the door for Alexandria. She stepped in and immediately the panoramic windows caught her eye. She further walked deeper into her office until she stood next to the floor to ceiling windows. Her view overlooked almost all of Gotham and below was Monolith Square.

"I can get used to this, Mr. Fox." Alexandria said with a laugh. She came around to face her desk, an aged wooden old world desk with ornate designs carved throughout, and a large Versailles chair.

Only a few things were on her desk, a mac, small clock, two sets of papers, and an iPhone. Alexandria dropped her clutch onto the desk and picked up the iPhone. She instantly gave Lucius a look.

"You need a cellphone, Lex. I've taken the liberty of installing some contacts already and set up your email. Everything else should be ready to go for your personal use. Also, I managed to hook it up with your home phone, so you have access to the gate." Lex gave Lucius a silly smile.

"Thank you, Lucius." She drew up sweetly.

With the phone still in her palm, she picked up the papers. She read them over, set times and the different areas of Ward Corporations were printed on both papers.

"That is your schedule for this week. Those are the meetings you will have to attend so you can be up to date with your company." Lucius informed. She gave Lucius a look before moving to sit in her desk chair. She slowly turned side to side as she looked around her office. It was big, huge, the panoramic windows seemed to only add to the greatness. The walls were a light gray, they were empty though, dark wooden floors, and small gray marbleized lights hung down from the ceiling in two columns. In front of Alexandria's desk were two smaller matching Versailles chairs and an old world table stood in between.

"Come and I'll give you a tour before your first meeting at 9." Lucius began to leave the office. Alexandria quickly followed. She left her clutch but kept the schedule.

Alexandria closed the office door behind her to find Lucius talking to a small blonde. Everyone was small to Alexandria. The girl held a coffee in one hand and Lucius held his own.

"Miss. Laura, let me introduce you to Alexandria Ward, Alexandria." Lucius looked to Alexandria. She smiled down at the young girl, she looked younger than Lex's 25 years.

"Pleasure to meet you." Laura said, her voice fit her looks. Her medium length blonde hair was held back by a simple black hairband. She wore a pretty red dress covered by a gray cardigan and gray wedges to match.

Laura tried to hide her amazement at her new boss. She couldn't help but stare at her. She was absolutely the most gorgeous woman she had ever seen, and she was even dressed in a simple work outfit but Alexandria made it look so chic. She couldn't peel her blue eyes from Alexandria's rare gray ones. Laura noted how long and straight her hair was, it was something all Gotham women envied.

They shook hands and Laura almost said something about how strong Alexandria's hand felt against her tiny one but held her tongue.

"Pleasures all mine." Alexandria returned. Laura handed Alexandria her coffee.

"You have a meeting at nine in the main conference room. I'll meet you there?" Laura asked.

"Yes. Lucius is giving me a tour as of now." Alexandria said with a smile. She glanced at him.

"Ah, well don't let me keep you. It's great to have you here, Miss. Ward." Lex nodded her head before taking Lucius' arm and heading back to the elevator.

Alexandria had just left the Oriental takeout just a block away from Ward Corp. She had gone there after work. It was just 6PM. The aroma of fresh fried rice and orange chicken filled the Maybach.

The unmistakable sound of Alexandria's new phone rang throughout the car. She shuffled for her clutch for the phone. Stopping at a red light, she lifted her aviators to read the contact that was calling, _home._ She slid her finger across the touchscreen to answer.

"Hello?" She slowly asked. The light turned green.

"Miss. Ward? This is UPS, we're at your front gate to deliver a package- er actually 3 large packages."

"Oh, yes of course." Pulling the phone away from her ear, she hit the number 0 on the keypad. "Thank you. You can just leave them by the front door."

"Will do, Miss. Ward."

After hanging up the phone, Alexandria stared out onto the road as she drove home in confusion. She couldn't believe she had forgotten about the shipments! Now she was more than eager to go home.

After pulling into the driveway, Alexandria didn't even bother to park the Maybach in the garage. She ran up to the front door carrying her jacket, clutch, phone, and dinner up the steps. There, in a neat stack next to the front door were three aging chests with thick locks on them. Hurriedly, she opened the door and took everything she was holding into the kitchen and dropped them onto the kitchen counter. Without a second thought she went back outside and lifted the first chest.

It was the lightest and smallest of the three. She knew exactly what was inside. She carried the chest upstairs into the parlor and returned for the other two. After placing the final and heaviest chest into the parlor, Alexandria ran upstairs to grab the guarded key from a box in her closet.

Returning back to the parlor, Alexandria sat criss-cross in front of the three chests. She had been waiting so long to have them back in her possession. She dragged the first chest closet to her and easily unlocked it to reveal her old uniform. She removed the black ankle boots. These boots were like no other, made with specialized neoprene infused with Kevlar, they provided enough flexibility with the perfect amount of tread and grip and protection. Next, Alexandria lifted her uniform. Black neoprene pants and gray cropped neoprene halter top. She ran her fingertips over the smooth material. Alexandria yearned to don her original outfit.

Placing the uniform next to her boots, Alexandria picked up her mask. The dark gray mask made of Kevlar shielded her entire face. The person on the other end would only see small slits for eyes. Alexandria ran her thumb over the nicks and scratches from previous fights. The mask was an original, one of a kind. Alexandria had received it when she turned 17. The mask had carvings like the face of a leopard. Memories of Alexandria being praised after defeating an opponent wearing the mask rang through her mind. She moved onto the next chest.

This chest would carry the most objects. There were two removable levels, the first level had gray disks neatly organized in rows. These disks were small enough to fit in your palm and were sharpened enough to cut through bone. The second level contained throwing knives of all shapes and sizes. Those had been Alexandria's least favorite. She preferred the disks.

The last chest contained Alexandria's favorite weapon, her sword. She had been granted this after defeating 100 opponents in just bare hand to hand combat while the opponent had any weapon of their choosing.

She lifted the sword from its container. With complete grace, she unsheathed the sword, displaying it's thin blade and reflective brilliance. She shifted the sword back into its casing and placed it back into the chest. Alexandria took a deep breath and tucked a piece of hair behind her ear.

Alexandria stood. She needed a place to hold all of her weapons and uniforms, a place no one would find or even think of. She had the perfect idea.

Alexandria went back downstairs to the kitchen, she grabbed her phone, the new keys to Ward Corp. and the keys to the Maybach. Still in her work outfit, she pulled on the denim jacket as she headed out into the cold brisk Gotham air.

Lex parked on the side of Ward Corp. She searched through her contact list in hopes of finding her receptionist's number. With satisfaction, she began to call Laura as she exited the vehicle and walked to the locked doors of the building.

After a few ringers, Laura picked up.

"Hello?"

"Laura? It's Alexandria." Lex said. She picked out the keys to the glass doors of Ward Corporations and entered the building. The lobby was dimly lit, she glanced over to the check-in kiosk. The same security guard was there, sitting behind the computer. They nodded to each other. Alexandria wondered what time it was, she couldn't have been in the parlor for too long.

"Oh, Miss. Ward, um, can I do something for you?"

"Yes, actually, if I needed the blueprints for the old Gotham tunnels, where would I find those?" Alexandria trailed off. She pressed the button for the elevator.

"In archives in the basement. There's access from the elevators but you need the key." She explained. Lex stepping inside and spotted what Laura was referring to.

"OK, thank you, Laura." Alexandria hung up before Laura had the chance to say anything else. Alexandria used the key Lucius had given her, he had set it opened everything in Ward Corp. and as Lucius was always right, the elevator began to move down to the basement.

Moments later the elevator opened to a warehouse-like room. The bright lights were already and illuminated the entire place. Shelves lined the floor creating a maze. Alexandria stepped to the closest shelve to find that everything was in alphabetical order. Now she just needed to find G.

After trailing up and down rows of shelves, Lex had reached the G section. It wasn't long before she found the files on the old tunnels.

She opened the manila folders and found small diagrams of the layouts of the tunnels. Next to the file was a rolled blue poster, the blueprints. Alexandria replaced the folder with the blueprints and quickly peeked. White lines drawn onto a simple map of Gotham marked where the old tunnels were. If Alexandria was right, which she had no doubt in her mind, then directly under her estate would be a section of the tunnels.

Now possessing what she had come for, Alexandria made her journey back to the Maybach.

The next day Alexandria had made it through seven meetings faster than anticipated. She had no time to get the info she needed. Last night, Alexandria had marked the land that the old tunnels were under, the tunnels even reached under the manor. All she needed was something that could dig deep enough and not cause too much attention or damage.

All day Alexandria had been eager to drive out to the construction parking lot where unused vehicles were stored. She had confirmed that there was a driller currently being unused that she would be able to get her hands on after work.

Earlier that morning, Lori had called, insisting the two go shopping for their gowns and shoes for Alexandria's party next week. Lex had willingly agreed to meet tomorrow at 3PM in the Village.

"Miss. Ward, you're next meeting begins in 10 minutes." Laura announced through the phone. Alexandria sighed and checked the time on the clock. It was just after 3, meaning she had two more meetings left, including this one.

"Who are they with?" Alexandria asked as she held down the button for the speaker phone.

"Finance and Sciences."

Alexandria had decided that the finance department was no one of her favorites, however, she loved the Science department, they were a breeze. Lex locked up her office close to 5PM. She bid farewell to Laura and hurried down to the Ferrari waiting with the valet.

Instead of going home, Alexandria sped to the construction lot. She unlocked the gates and drove the Ferrari on the pebble lot. Alexandria drove down the lanes of construction vehicles until she found the drilling device.

It was smaller than she had pictured, but she was thankful it was able to easily be removed from the trailer it sat on. Alexandria locked the trailer to the back of the Ferrari. She didn't care how odd it may look as she drove home from the lot.

Faster than expected, Alexandria arrived at Ward Manor with the drill in tow. She parked the Ferrari in the garage and laid out the blueprints on the hood of the car.

Unhooking the trailer from the back of the Ferrari, Alexandria carted the drill to a cleared space in the garage. Here, Alexandria had made the right notes as to where the underground tunnel would be, figuring the garage would make the best access point from the manor.

Setting the driller over the marked floor, Alexandria took spared rope from the trailer and stood back with the remote in hand. Unsure of what to expect, she stood by the walls of the garage and pressed the green button.

Simultaneously, the drill lowered itself and began to spin at an insane speed. Disturbing screeches as the drill broke down the cement floor echoed throughout the garage. Alexandria winced at the deafening noise. The drill continued to lower itself with every passing second creating huge cracks on all sides.

Minutes later the disturbing noise stopped. Lex took cautious steps to the open floor. Sharp edges of cement and soil from beneath the manor enclosed a medium sized hole. Alexandria knelt down to get a closer look at the hole that revealed the tunnel.

Light from the garage illuminated the depths of the tunnel. Lex could see dark outlines of brick walls and columns and the sounds of running water. Alexandria realized the tunnels were no more than twenty feet under the mansion. She would need to go down there.

She stood and scoured the garage cabinets for a flashlight. Returning to the hole with an old flashlight that still managed to work, she crouched down and dropped the flashlight. It's light briefly shone the environment of the tunnels. It lay on the wet crumbling floor of the tunnel less than twenty feet under Alexandria.

Lex tied an end of the rope to the drill and dropped the remaining into the hole. Glad that she had experience with falling, Alexandria removed her hands and positioned herself over the hole. Taking a deep breath, she released her arms.

She landed with the grace of a wild cat, bending her legs and molding her feet to the ground to absorb the shock. She picked up the flashlight and flashed it around at her surroundings.

The high ceilings only grew further down the tunnel. Big cathedral like columns created an eery air. Water dripped from the black ceilings and columns, making the decaying brick floor muddy and somewhat slimy. The section tunnel was big, cave like, enough room for Alexandria keep her belongs secret and hidden.

Content with her findings, Alexandria tucked the flashlight in her pants and grabbed onto the hanging rope. She scaled it with little effort, reaching the garage floor in seconds. Now, all she needed was equipment to securely store her treasured items.

For the next week, Alexandria continued with boring meetings and constructing her new underground fortress. It was Friday, exactly one week before her party. And, less than two weeks from Valentine's day, something that hadn't even registered in Lex's mind.

She left Ward Corp. at three that day, waving bye to the security guards. The lobby was still busy as workers came and went.

Lex called Lori, not yet wanting to go back to her solitary home. On the third ring Lori answered.

"Lex, darling, how is you're day? I've missed you." Lori purred on the other line. Lori was at her office on Gotham Square.

"Which is why I am calling. Are you willing to meet for food or anything?"

"Of course, where shall I meet you? Also, we _must _go shopping. I still haven't got a dress for your party _and_ Valentine's day is Thursday. I need to find something absolutely stunning."

"Cafe, I'm craving a good coffee." Alexandria replied rather calmly. Internally however was the opposite. At the mention of Valentine's day Lex became full of dread. She hated Valentine's day.

"Sounds wonderful, I'll leave now." With that, they both hung up and Alexandria made her way to her waiting vehicle at the valet. Today, she drove the Bentley.

Lori was already seated and waiting for Alexandria with two coffees on the table. She was busy typing on her phone. She gave Lex a hug and kiss on the cheek as she approached. Lori was dressed fancily in big black platforms, a white dress and a wool trench coat. Her hair was pinned back in a pretty bun.

"Lex, you look ravishing, by the way. And I'm so glad you called, I was losing my mind in that office." Lori began rather dramatically. Alexandria took the seat across her friend and smiled.

"Where is your office?"

"There. Third floor from the top." Lori said as she turned in her seat and pointed to a tall mirrored skyscraper on the edge of the square. "So, tell me, how is the life of Gotham's Princess?" Alexandria took a sip of her hot coffee before answering.

"Rather boring. So far, all I've been doing is meetings."

"We must get you into the spotlight. I'm sure the paparazzi had been going mad at not finding you at clubs or other parties. You haven't been _exerting_ yourself like you should be."

"Anyway," Lex interrupted. She did not want to discuss being publicly displayed for all to see at the moment nor did she ever want to do it. "Let's go shopping." Lori instantly beamed and stood.

They had already hit up numerous stores in the Square, finding nothing. Now they were trying on dresses at Chanel.

Lori stood in the paneled mirror wearing a sleek black floor length gown with long sleeves with studded black and gold Prada heels. She had already decided that this is what she would wear for the party.

"What are you going to do for V-day, Lex? Meeting up with one of your many European romances?" Lori called. Alexandria was almost finished pulling on a gorgeous gown of her own. She rolled her eyes at her friend's thoughts. Before exiting the fitting room and joining her friend in the mirror, Lex stepped into diamond studded Christian Louboutin pumps.

"Hardly, Lori. I have no plan for that horrible holiday." She said as she whisked away the dressing room curtain and stepped in front of the mirror.

"Oh my god, Alexandria. That is the dress. The one." Lori's jaw dropped at the sight of Lex. She gave her friend a bewildered look.

"This one?" Lex asked as she observed herself. The gown was a simple metallic floor length dress. This straps hung loose of Lex's shoulders as the back swooped low revealing her toned back. The dress hung to her curves in all the right places. Alexandria had made a simple gown look absolutely stunning and sexy.

"Absolutely. If only you're party was before Valentine's day, you would have men lining up at the sight of you." Lex rolled her eyes.

"You can thank your mom for that." Lex replied.

"I think she really wanted it so soon was so that she would have a party before one of Bruce Wayne's. Which we also have to get a dress for." Lori added.

Alexandria suddenly began to dread the next two weeks.


	5. Chapter 5

So, relatively short chapter. Not so much action of any sort, really just to fill in voids and put the story into a faster and better pace. **xx**

* * *

It was Friday night, 7 o'clock to be exact. Guests would just be arriving at the Knight's penthouse for Alexandria's welcome home party. Except Alexandria still wasn't there. She wasn't even dressed.

She had gotten home from Ward Corp. relatively early, around 3PM. Of course, the last thing on Lex's mind was actually preparing and getting ready for her party, instead she went down to the tunnels beneath her manor and added final touches to the organized area. In that week Lex had managed to do almost everything from installing pads to walk on, storage, lighting, a set of stairs, even a door over the hole in the garage.

Unconsciously, Alexandria was procrastinating. Her gown and shoes hung from her closet door in plain view. Her phone had been constantly ringing. It was always Lori calling. And at that given moment, Lori called again, for the eleventh time that night.

"Hello?" Alexandria answered. She walked to her bathroom.

"Alexandria, my mother is losing her goddamn mind. People are already here. Don't make me come and get you." Lori threatened. Lex stopped in front of the grand mirror. Her makeup was already out on the counter untouched.

"I think you might have to, I'm having a wardrobe malfunction." Lex lied. She knew this would get Lori here in no time, even if it was to just help her with makeup and delay her arrival even longer.

"Oh my god. Stay calm, I'm already on my way. Don't worry Lex, I deal with these sort of things _all_ the time." Lori's tone became firm and strong. Alexandria had to cover her mouth from laughing. In a few breathes she returned to normal.

"Good, I'll see you soon." Lori hung up on her. Alexandria bit her lip as she sat down at the vanity. She could only wait for Lori to arrive, and she knew Lori would be pissed about her lie.

"Are you fucking kidding me, Alexandria? You know how I am about these sorts of things, and yet you use it against me to get me here, to freak me out, and to delay your party. I mean come one, it's already 8:30. Guests have been there an hour and a half waiting for you. My mother is probably getting arrested now and being sent to Arkham." Lori basically screamed. She had been pacing up and down Lex's room scolding her.

Alexandria rubbed her temple as she came out of her closet with her gown on. She put on her shoes and silently stood in front of Lori. A small innocent smile crept on her face. Lori crossed her arms and looked up at her giant friend with a glare.

"You know I hate you." Lori stated.

"You know you love me." Lex countered. Lori just shook her head and turned to the bathroom.

"Hurry up, I still need to do your makeup."

The two ladies finally left Ward Manor at 9PM. Making the arrival at the Knight's around 9:30. Lori calmly explained to Lex who the guests were and who to avoid on the way up in the elevator. Alexandria hunched over with her clutch in a tight grip to make sure to hear every word Lori said.

"And last but not least, make sure to interact with your husband." Lori smirked. They stood outside the white double doors. Outside, they could hear the loud chatter and music from inside the penthouse. Alexandria hated to admit it, but she was intimidated. She hadn't been to a Gotham party since she was little. Everything was different.

"My husband?" Lex asked. Lori tamed a few flyaways from Lex's hair before answering.

"Mr. Wayne, of course." Alexandria straightened her back and gave a dirty look to Lori. Before she could respond, Lori pulled open the double doors a little too dramatically, making everyone turn to the sudden entrance.

Alexandria's knuckles turned white at the mass of people staring and whispering at her. Through the crowd she saw Mrs. Knight pushing her way to her.

"Lex! My dear, Lori told me what happened. So glad you've finally arrived." Katie gushed. She gave Lex a small hug and a kiss on the cheek before pulling her out of the doorway and closer to the horde of Gothamites. Alexandria stood even taller as she approached the crowd of rich Gothamites, dressed in expensive suits and lavish gowns.

Mrs. Knight wore a maroon long sleeve gown with golden details. Her hair was done up in a tight pretty bun and she wore lots of diamond and gold jewelry to dress up her elegant gown.

"Ladies and gentlemen, fashionably late as ever, please welcome home our honorary Gothamite, Alexandria Ward!" Mrs. Knight announced. The great room filled with applause. Lex smiled triumphantly. "Alright, come Lex, I _must_ introduce you to Luke Williams, he's with the Mayor over there." Katie whispered to Lex before she took her elbow and entered the crowd.

Against Alexandria's wishes, she made no dispute in being Mrs. Knight's new shiny toy. She scanned the crowd looking for familiar faces and smiled when she spotted Lucius talking to a tall man.

Lucius nodded to Alexandria as she was pulled by Mrs. Knight. She towered over the guests, only some of the men even reached her height. However, he knew he would hear about it later. He also knew how much Lex hated being the newest addition to the Gotham's elite. Lucius turned his eyes back to Bruce. He wondered how Bruce would match up to Alexandria's height.

Bruce looked at Lucius with curiosity and glanced behind him to see who the old man nodded to. His eyes diverted to the profile of Alexandria Ward. She was smiling and laughing with the Mayor and some other people Bruce paid no attention to. He had to admit Alexandria was stunning. Tall, and rather gorgeous, but based on how she was interacting with the group, she seemed the typical spoiled woman Gotham and Bruce Wayne was so accustomed to.

"You know Alexandria Ward." Bruce began as he turned back to Lucius. Lucius' grinned. "Of course, ever sense she was born. She's grown into a beautiful young woman, I dare say."

"Indeed."

"Enough to tempt Gotham's playboy?" Bruce gave his friend a look.

"I wouldn't do that, Mr. Fox." Bruce chided. Lucius nodded as if he knew better.

"Don't say that until after you've met her, Mr. Wayne. I do believe you are sitting with her." Lucius added, referring to the dinner tables. It would be Bruce, Lori and her boyfriend, and Alexandria. Lucius believed Lori had arranged their table. He was right.

"I am. And what do you think will happen there?" Bruce asked with pure curiosity and even with a little humor.

"You will hear an earful from Miss. Knight, then Alexandria will be countering her friend just to do so, then Miss. Knight will mention something embarrassing about her and Alexandria will be even more stricken. It happens all the time with them." Lucius informed rather passively. Bruce chuckled. Lucius knew exactly how the two ladies were.

"Miss. Ward doesn't like the attention?" Bruce asked. Curious by the way Alexandria had been acting just a few minutes ago seemed to counter Lucius' statement.

"Oh, no, Mr. Wayne. She's always despised it. Speaking of our darling Miss. Ward, here she is." Lucius voice rose the closer Alexandria came. He gestured out to her. Bruce turned and smiled at the approaching figure.

"Lucius, thank _god_ you are here. I'm about to lose my goddamn mind being surrounded by all those people. I didn't even want this party. I don't even know majority of them. On top of it all, they are all fake. Gotham is known for that." She ranted. She took to the side of Lucius. Her gray eyes glowing, like her gown, as she finished. Lucius laughed, he was amused at her sudden rant.

Bruce couldn't help but stare at the sparkling woman standing next to him. She _was _beautiful. No picture or article Bruce had read from the tabloids had done her any justice. She was just jaw dropping. He instantly admired her long dark hair and as it moved around her bare back as she talked. He noted how defined her back was, no average woman had that sort of masculinity. Coughing from Lucius disturbed his thoughts.

"Lex, allow me to introduce you to Mr. Bruce Wayne." Lucius said. He stared at Bruce, fully aware. Alexandria stiffened at his name. She cursed herself for absentmindedly walking up to Lucius without any attention to who he was with. Slowly, she turned with wide eyes.

Both Bruce and Alexandria's voice was caught in their throats. Bruce was instantly struck by Alexandria's eyes as the bore into his crystal ones. Her strong features turned to his own. Bruce realized he was just looking up at her, he was not at all used to that. Although, she may be in heels, Alexandria was like an Amazon. He was in awe of her.

Alexandria became lost in the blue eyes of Bruce Wayne. Never had she met a man so handsome, even in all of Europe. She cursed Lori. His tall and strong stature was completely admirable. Lex had to admit, he was so hot. Bruce Wayne had a reputation, with looks like that Alexandria wasn't at all surprised.

Alexandria was the first to recover. She smiled at Bruce and lifted her hand.

"Pleasure to finally meet you. I've heard many things, Mr. Wayne." She said. She was surprised at her own voice. Of course she always sounded confident but this time was different.

Bruce smiled, too, taking him out of Alexandria's trance. He took her outstretched hand with a firm grip. Bruce felt the softness of her fingertips but slightly stuttered at her unusual strong grip. Alexandria seemed to have paid no attention as the parted hands. Bruce dug his hands in his pockets.

Lucius smiled knowingly at the two. They had forgotten he was there and he paid no mind whatsoever.

"Bruce, please. Pleasure is all mine now that I have finally met you, Miss. Ward." Bruce said. His deep voice giving Lex chills.

"Alexandria, please." Lex politely said. She nervously tucked a strand of hair behind her ear. If only he knew of all the things Lori has said to Lex about him.

"Alexandria, how has Gotham been treating you since you've returned?" Bruce inquired, making conversation. For a reason Bruce was unknown to, he didn't want Alexandria to leave.

"Quite well, actually. Although, it was a little unnerving to step back into the company so soon." She said, glancing at Lucius.

"Yes, but I've heard you've been doing a marvelous job." Lucius added. "Your receptionist told me so. But referring to your previous rant just a few moments ago, I do remember you shying away at parties when you were a child." Alexandria gave Lucius a playful push. Her eyes suddenly grew.

"Mr. Wayne, please do forgive me about my previous actions, I stupidly didn't pay attention to whom Lucius was with and I hope that I gave no offense to you." She hurriedly said, her gray eyes silently pleading for forgiveness. Bruce chuckled.

"I will only forgive you, Miss. Ward, if you no longer call me Mr. Wayne. Bruce, is much preferred to you. I do, actually, agree with you on the matter." Alexandria blushed and smiled a shy one.

"Of course, _Bruce_. But only if you call me Alexandria. I hate _Miss. Ward,_ I feel like I am in trouble." Lucius laughed. He placed his hand against Alexandria's back.

"Excuse me, but that caviar table is calling me." Lucius said, he nodded to Bruce and gently patted Lex before leaving them.

Lex silently scolded Lucius for leaving her. The last thing she needed was to be with the hottest man alone. She glared at his retreating back.

"Would you like something to drink?" Bruce asked. She turned back to him. He was calling over a waiter with an assortment of drinks on his tray. Alexandria jumped at the offer.

"Yes, please." She mumbled. She glanced at all the options, and confidently choose the stronger of all the liquor and alcohol. She figured she would need it the most. "I'll have the whiskey, thank you."

Bruce handed her a glass while taking none for himself. Lex took a quick thick sip before eying Bruce who was watching the rest of the guests. They were standing on the outskirts of the room, near the large windows and balcony.

"You don't drink?" Lex asked. She watched Bruce stir and face her.

"Not really, Alexandria." He replied. She made a sound.

"An admirable trait." She admitted. Bruce smirked. She swirled the rest of her whiskey in her glass. "I don't mean to bring up work, but I do believe Ward Corporations is working with Wayne Industries?"

"Yes, on our new laboratory. Have you been to the site?" Lex shook her head.

"Unfortunately, no. I haven't been able to do as much as I would have liked. I've been booked with meetings." She confided rather dully. She hated meetings and Bruce could tell.

"Well, I'll have my assistant make an appointment for us to go down to the site first thing Monday." Bruce said. He would make sure it happened. Alexandria smiled.

"Thank you, Bruce. I would very much like to see-"

"Ladies and gentlemen, please take your seats, but only after we sing a very belated happy birthday to Alexandria! Lex come join me on stage." Mrs. Knight interrupted. She smiled at Lex and motioned for her to come up. Lex spotted Lori on the base of the stairs.

"Oh shit." Alexandria murmured. She looked back to Bruce. He smiled and reached out to take her glass. Silently, she gave it to him and made way to the stage.

He watched her walk away from him with a grace and manner of no other. Her head was held high as she weaved through the crowd. He carefully observed as she traded her confidence with a look of pure torture to Lori for a brief second as she approached the stairs. Lori gave her a sorry look the patted her elbow.

Alexandria joined Mrs. Knight on stage with happiness. Bruce was stunned at how she masked her emotions. If it wasn't for catching the look Alexandria gave Lori, Bruce would have fallen fooled at Lex's charade.

Bruce didn't join in as the guests sang Alexandria a happy 25th birthday. He remembered seeing that it was Gotham's Princess a few weeks ago in January on the news. Instead, he watched Alexandria smile at the singing and blush at the sight of a huge cake being lit up behind her.


	6. Chapter 6

Alexandria had walked out with Lori and Todd. The three decided to grab some drinks at a local bar after the party had ended around midnight. Lex was grateful to leave the Knight's, not that she didn't love them, and all that they did for her, but there was just so much a single person could take.

It was past three when the three of them left the bar. All of them had been somewhat buzzed. Lex had parked her car down the street, it was the only legal spot she could find, when meanwhile Todd and Lori got a spot across the street.

"Alright, Lex, I love you, I'll see you tomorrow. Make sure to tell _Brucie_ good night, kay?" Lori drunkenly said. She reached over and gave Lex a sloppy hug. Alexandria laughed. She was glad she wasn't as drunk as her friend.

"OK, good night, Lori." Lex cautiously said as she carefully handed Lori to Todd. He smiled at her.

"Night, Lex. I'll make sure to see you soon." Todd said. Lex suddenly wondered if Todd had anything to drink. He was too sober. Todd and Lori slowly walked to the edge of the sidewalk.

"Yep, bye, Todd." Lex waved and walked down the sidewalk to her car. She only had her clutch which held her keys, phone, and some money.

The cold air sent chills all through Lex. Goosebumps rose on every part of bare skin. Minutes passed as Lex walked through on the desolate sidewalk. Her feet were killing her. She hadn't remembered walking this far. She must have past her car, it was dark outside. Alexandria grumbled as turned back around. She rubbed her hand over her face as an attempt to keep her keen. If only she hadn't done so.

Approaching her, now from in front, were three big men. They blended into the night, covered in dark clothes and hats, giving them no real shape or figure. Their shadows were haunting and scary from the dim streetlights as they silently walked closer to Alexandria.

She barely picked up at the approaching footsteps and removed her hand. In the dark, she narrowed her eyes at the men. They were only a few feet away. She held her head high as she passed them. As they passed, the man closest to her reached back and clutched her wrist. He pulled her backwards and threw her against the brick wall of a small dark side street.

Alexandria lifted her eyes to the three men. They stood around her, encasing her in the dark. She rolled her eyes.

"We heard you were back in town, Miss. Ward." The tallest man, who stood in the middle, grumbled. He reached out with his gloved hand and held the fabric from her gown in between his fingers. Lex sighed.

"And who might you be?" She asked. The man to her right suddenly lurched forward, his hand pressing into the brick next to Lex's head. He was only a few inches away from her, his body pressing into her side. He leaned his head forward so that his lips were against her ear.

"Admirers." He whispered. Alexandria was sick to her stomach. She decided now would be the time to take action.

In one swift movement, Alexandria forced her forehead against the man. The sudden blow knocked him back several feel. The force rendered Alexandria unwell for a few seconds. She grabbed her bearings before the tall man lunged forward. His hands wrapped around her neck and hoisted her up. His thumbs pressed hard into her throat. Behind them, the third man was grabbing something, something in the shape of a bat. She had to act fast.

Forcing her dress to rip, Alexandria thrust her heeled foot into the thigh of the man. Instantly, she dropped and caught herself. Without further delay, she gave the man several quick punches, to the chest, neck, then nose. He fell limp to the cement.

In a flash, the third man swung the bat down onto Alexandria. Before it reached contact, she lifted her forearm to catch the blow and grabbed the edge of the bat. She slide the bat from his grip and used the end to but him in the head with. Falling backwards she turned to the next and final man.

Lex calmed her breathing. The man pointed a shiny gun at her head. He stood several feet away. He cocked his head to the side and chuckled. Alexandria stood evenly on two feet, the bat in her right hand.

"Miss. Ward, I was not expecting such a fight." He said. He clicked his tongue.

"Sorry to disappoint." Alexandria returned. Her voice was harsh but still held humor. She had nothing to fear, but she couldn't speak for the man.

The man smiled in the dark. He pushed his thumb over the safety.

"I didn't want it to end this way, Miss. Ward." He said. He mocked being sad.

Lex watched the fingers of the man as he moved them around the trigger, she rubbed her thumb against the bat, ready to strike. Before she was given the chance, the familiar sound of a metal spinning through the air caught her attention. Simultaneously, the man dropped the gun as a black disk in the shape of a bat stuck into his hand. He jumped back screaming frantically. Alexandria watched in curiosity. She wondered if this was the Batman.

The tall thug had just now decided to stir, poor timing on his part as a black figure suddenly landed in front of his body. His cape adding a dramatic effect and swaying in the breeze. He was facing away from Alexandria.

"Lights out." The dark figure grimaced. His voice was eery and unusual. It was throaty, scary. The man looked up with frightful eyes at the masked vigilante. Batman kicked his heel out and it collided with the man's head, leaving him unconscious. Next, the dark knight took big dominating strides to the man with the disk in his hand.

With the Batman now stalking towards him. The man scrambled onto his knees on the sidewalk looking for the gun in the darkness. Just as he clasped it in his capable hand, Batman stepped on his wrist. The man yelped in pain.

"No guns." Batman threatened. He kicked the gun away and with the same leg, kicked the man on the right side of the head.

Alexandria leaned against the wall. She watched the Batman and how he handled the thugs. She wasn't afraid of the vigilante, not one bit. She was intrigued by him if anything.

The Batman turned around and faced her. It was the first time she had ever seen him. His black boots mended into the dark chiseled uniform. The padding and support on his forearms were sharp and dangerous, his cape blew against the wind, and his cowl. His eyes were concealed under a set of white lenses, his bare mouth and chin were the only thing visible. The cowl was designed with marked lines and features representing that of a bat and of an angry expression. It was the Batman.

"Are you alright?" He asked in his scratchy voice.

"Obviously." Was all that Alexandria replied. She gestured to her unharmed body. The only thing out of line was the rip in her dress.

"You put up a good fight against those thugs." Alexandria shrugged. Like hell she did, first of all she had been out of training for a year and second she was completely intoxicated.

"No, I could have done better." Alexandria muttered. She stared into the white lenses of the Batman. Without any further prolonging, the Batman turned back down the side street. Before completely disappearing into the darkness he murmured, "Your car is the third on the right. Drive safe."

Alexandria cocked her head and looked for that parking spot. Sure enough he was right. She knew she had passed it earlier. She glanced back to the dark side street. He was gone. Lex pursed her lips and walked to her car. She had somewhat sobered up after the turn of events.

The three thugs were still crumbled on the cold sidewalk completely unconscious as she walked away from them. Within a few seconds, Alexandria was gone, too.

On the car ride home Alexandria's mind raced with thoughts and questions about the Batman. She had finally met him. And yes, he was intimidating, but not to her. She could see how he was a figure and hero to Gotham.

Lex sped back to the manor. All she wanted to do now was lie cuddled up in her bed. In the back of her mind she knew she would bruise from tonight, as much as she was used to it. Her neck would surely leave marks and her head would hurt from both the brick wall and alcohol. She thanked her lucky stars that it was the weekend.

While Alexandria arrived home and instantly went to bed. Batman's night had just begun. He didn't mean to be in the same place at the same time as Lex and her friends. It didn't help that the bar they went to the Stacked Deck. A seedy nightclub where Gotham's criminals sometimes hung out at. The criminals were basically hiding in plain sight among the young crowd of elite Gothamites.

Bruce sat hunched over on a gargoyle of Wayne Tower. He hadn't expected a fight like Alexandria's. Those thugs were big, tall, and broad. They weren't the average street thug and Alexandria had held her own. Bruce was almost positive she would have walked away without a scratch if he hadn't showed or was witness.

An annoying instinct brought Bruce to believe something wasn't right. Alexandria's technique was familiar, although it may have been just a few punches and kicks, she was trained, she had style. A style he was familiar with.

The rising sun peeked out from Gotham Harbor. It was Saturday morning. Batman lowered himself from the gargoyle with the grapple gun. He fell onto the street and walked briskly to a nearby alley. The tumbler was parked in the shadows of the buildings. Bruce stood over the tumbler and it's engine started. He revved out into the street towards Wayne Manor.

"How was the party, Master Bruce?" Alfred asked. He set down a tray of hot tea in the Batcave. Bruce hadn't moved from the supercomputer since he returned earlier that morning. Bruce paused before answering. He sat back in his chair, his uniform still on except for his cowl.

"Entertaining." Bruce said finally. He had to say, the party was like all the other Gotham parties until Alexandria arrived reasonable late.  
"Mrs. Knight does have a reputation. How was meeting the miss. Ward? You did meet her?" Alfred asked. He would be rather upset if Bruce hadn't interacted with her. Alfred had remembered the Wards and the few times they visited Wayne Manor.  
"Yes, Alfred." Bruce said. He tossed a look to the old man. "You'd be glad to hear that I sat next to her the entire dinner."  
Alfred smiled as he poured tea.  
"I am glad to hear it, Master Bruce. Tell me about her." Alfred hoped to hear something intriguing.  
"Beautiful. Different, very different actually."  
"Different how?" Bruce leaned forward over the keyboard and began typing and clicking. He pulled up a citizen profile on the screen. Alfred moved closer to get a better look.  
"Not your average elite Gothamite." Bruce paused and pointed to a timeline on the screen. "There's a five year gap here. There are no reports of her whatsoever in those five years. Apparently she was still in Russia and just traveling around."  
"But you don't believe it." Alfred said. He already knew what Bruce's answer would be.  
"No. After the party Alexandria was assaulted by thugs. I watched her fight them on her own. She didnt need my help. She knows how to fight Alfred and her technique is the same as my training." Alfred raised a brow. He returned to pouring the tea.  
"Are you saying you believe Alexandria trained with Ras Al Ghul?" He asked. He returned to Bruce's side with a hot cup of tea.  
"Possibly. I'm going to look into it." Bruce said, taking the tea. He looked back to the monitor.  
"Master Bruce, please do not scare the young lady. How are you going to look into it? Who are you going to confront her as?" Alfred's words so what mocked Bruce's. Bruce paid no mind to him.  
"I'm not sure yet."  
With that Alfred left the man alone, but not without a simple scolding telling Bruce that he should eat, sleep, and be normal for a change.

Alexandria slept till three. She groaned as her eyes fluttered open and squinted against the bright rays of the sun. As predicted, she was sore. Her head was achy and her throat felt constricted.  
She lay with her sheets wrapped around her bare legs, staring at the ceiling.  
All she could possibly think of was how out of shape she was. She hasn't done all that training to be unbelievable sore after a failed assault by three cocky men.  
Suddenly she sat up and went into her closet. She stooped down to a bottom drawer and pulled out a pair of tight black athletic pants. She put them on as well as a simple black tank top. Making way downstairs she entered the garage and walked to the hole. She pulled the latch open and climbed down the thin metal stairs.

She lifted the light switch on the side of the cave wall. Bright white lights illuminated the place. A few metal examining tables were lined up next to each other. Alexandria passed them as she continued further into the tunnel. She reached the black mats. The four 10×10 cushioned mats were pushed together to form a giant square in the middle of the lit area.

Another table, although stocked with her knives and disks were neatly displayed on the counter top next to the mats. Multiple dummies of all shaped and sizes lined the wall opposite her. They were an exact distance of fifty feet from where she stood. Lex picked up one of the disks. She stared at the dummy across from her, a simple 6' life size one. The disk slipped through her fingers as she played with it. With a quick flick of her wrist, the disk flew into the dummy's forehead. She still had good aim.

For hours Alexandria continued to practice throwing knives and disks and practice skills and fighting techniques she hadn't used in years. By the end of the night all the disks and knives were lodged into all parts of the dummies.

Alexandria sat on the black mats. Her breathing was hard as she stared at her old uniform. It hung on a metal hanger-like rod. Her mask held securely above everything else. It stared back at her. She glanced for the time on a nearby clock. It was nearing 11PM.

She sighed. She knew she shouldn't, she had made her past the past. That's why she came to Gotham, to _retire_. But Alexandria couldn't help the gnawing ache to put the mask back on. Although her will against everything was strong, she gave in.


	7. Chapter 7

Sorry for the late update! I was on vacation:) xx

* * *

Alexandria scaled the walls of Gotham's skyscrapers. She ran across the rooftops, jumped from each one with every ounce of grace she possessed. The feeling of being back after so long completely exhilarated her. Her boots made little sound as she ran to the edge of the roof of Ward Corporation. Lex stopped just at the very edge. She looked down at her city. The cold Gotham wind sent chills through the air and her bared skin. Her loose hair whipped around her, hitting her masked face.

She had made her way to uptown Gotham, completely unaware that this wasn't unclaimed turf. She inhaled and closed her eyes as she leaned forward off the edge. She had prepared to fall from the roof and expertly catapult off of balconies and ledges and land unharmed on the ground, but a voice stopped her.

"I wouldn't do that." The voice grunted from behind. A familiar voice. Alexandria smirked under her mask, her eyes still closed.

"And why not, Batman?" She asked, her voice higher, teasing. Her toes wiggled in her boots as they hung off the edge still.

"You wouldn't make the fall."

"Who said I was going _to fall_?" Lex turned around at her last word.

Batman stood brooding in the darkness. Lex cocked her head at him, making her look even more like the animal she presented herself as. They stood a safe distance away. They both were very cautious.

"Who are you?" Batman asked, his words harsh and thick. Lex took a deep breath before answering.

"No one. Don't be concerned, Batman."

"Why are you in Gotham?" Batman took a dominant step forward, completely revealing himself.

"So many questions!" Lex said, rolling her eyes under her mask.

"Answer." He demanded. Alexandria squinted her eyes at him.

Batman was somewhat hunched over, although looking straight at her. She concluded they were the same height, although maybe somewhat taller. He wasn't used to looking up at anybody.

"Answer." He said again. His throaty voice rang through the night. He took another step forward, now almost directly in front of her.

"It _used_ to be my home. I mean _no harm_, _Batman_." Alexandria spit back. She was becoming increasingly annoyed at this man and his way of manners, or lack of. "If you don't mind, could you leave me alone so I may resume what I was previously doing. I'll be on my way shortly. Don't follow me, I'll know if you do." She threatened. Batman's lenses narrowed as he examined the woman.

He had to admit she didn't pose as an obvious threat, or come across as hostile. He took a step back, then turned around. His cape snapping back. As he neared the opposite edge of the roof, Alexandria turned back around.

She closed her eyes and waited for Batman to leave in complete silence. She was granted the silence, but only for a few moments. The sound of a familiar metal hitting an object and ricocheting off to the floor snapped her back. Instantly, she turned around. Before she could grab her bearings she was kicked to the side and fell hard to the hard roof. Her bare hands scraped against the cement as she caught her fall. She rolled to the side and stood in a guarded stance. She was not expecting that.

Batman stood across her a short distance away, his stance like hers. Her hands stung. She glared at the man through the slits of her mask. He came up for a swift punch to her right side, but Alexandria caught sight of it early and blocked it and kicked her right knee up into Batman's side. He grunted in response.

Ignoring the pain and lack of air, Bruce reached for her knee that was still outstretched. He caught it and sharply turned it to the left, causing Alexandria to gasp at the sudden pain. Bruce brought his elbow up and knocked it into her mask.

For a moment, Alexandria was completely unaware of her surroundings as her jaw swelled with pain. She had to admit, the Batman was an excellent fighter, similar to her own technique.

Batman still held her knee out and using it to her opportunity she outstretched her leg and kicked him in the side, knowing it wasn't a hard blow. Alexandria jumped from her left leg and twister her body to deliver a mean kick to Batman's head. He let go of her knee just before she landed. Bruce shook his head to get rid of the blurry pain but before he could Alexandria punched him in the jaw followed by her bare elbow. She now stood for a moment against him, facing the other way. Using the proximity of their bodies, Bruce caught her arm and twisted it back making her face him.

Alexandria let out a grunt as she forcefully spun around to face the Batman. All while they fought she wondered why the sudden attack from Batman. He had seemed rather peaceful earlier. She glared at him, her chin rising just above his.

"Why?" He asked. Alexandria relaxed her tight arm in Batman's grasp. She would let him think that this position was to his advantage.

"I should be asking you that." She grumbled.

"Where did you get this?" Bruce held up a one of a kind gold disk with a symbol Alexandria knew all too well, the disk was similar to Alexandria's own. She was stunned. Lex suddenly kneed Bruce's side again. She watched the disk fall from his gloved hand. Alexandria quickly kicked her foot into Batman's knee. He fell on his knees from the obvious pain. Alexandria stepped over him and picked up the disk.

She toyed with it. It was _hers_, _Talia's_. Alexandria looked up from the disk and scanned her surroundings. Talia was here, she was the one who threw the disk. Lex sighed and turned her head to Batman. He was still struggling.

She stepped next to him.

"Don't fight me." She cautioned. Before he could answer, Lex reached for his heavily padded arm and helped him to his feet.

"I told you I meant no harm." She remarked. Batman stood tall. He eyed her. Lex held up the disk in front of him.

"You thought this was mine." The gold disk sparkled. A symbol was imprinted in the middle.

"I recognized the symbol from the League of Assassins." He grunted.

"And you thought I was from the League, which I am not." Lex nodded at her own words. It was something she would have assumed too if she was in his place. "Let me remind you I mean no further harm." Under her mask, she gave a look to the Batman.

"Who are you?"

"Just somebody who used be in the League." She confided. Alexandria took a step back, making some distance between them. "Sorry about knocking knee out of it's socket." She added with a smirk. Batman gave no response. "You know of the League." It wasn't a question or a statement really. The Batman only nodded.

"I've never heard of anyone leaving the League." Batman said with full suspicion. He knew of the consequence of leaving, and if all his suspicions were correct, he wondered how on Earth she managed to live for so long.

"They don't, except I did. I would tell you more if it aided you, but I don't believe the League is forcing itself upon you. This is only a matter for me." Alexandria said. Her tone forcing the discussion to close. She had this new weight bared on her shoulders now. Lex looked down at the disk.

All sorts of emotions filled her. Talia was _here_. Her sister was here, but on what terms. The last time Alexandria had seen her was when she was 18, two years before she left the League, seven years from today, and their departure hadn't been a pleasant one.

Alexandria glanced up to the Batman, trying to find something to say, except he wasn't there. She looked through the darkness for the dark figure but no one else was present. She held the disk in her palm. She would make her way back home now, she dreaded what could be waiting for her there, if there was anything.

"Sir, I do caution you to be careful but seeing now that that is the exact trait you lack." Alfred said. It was the next morning. Bruce sat on the edge of his bed as Alfred removed ice packs from Bruce's bruising and swollen stomach. He grunted as Alfred gingerly touched it.

"Who was it this time?" Bruce hadn't told Alfred anything regarding his theories, but now that the old man asked he decided now was the time.

"Alexandria Ward." Bruce confidently said. Alfred stopped. He raised his brow.

"Master Bruce, do you hear yourself? She had ju-"

"Alfred, same body, same mannerisms, same height, same voice, same hair. It's her, Alfred. I've never been so sure. She didn't exactly conceal herself." He interrupted. Her image was fresh in his mind.

"Did you see her face?" Alfred asked as he resumed to place gel on Bruce's wounds.

"No, she wore some type of ancient mask. She trained with Ra's." Bruce watched for Alfred's reaction. Alfred made no sign of disturbance.

"You presume this is what she did for those five years?" Alfred had asked although he fully well knew the answer.

"Yes."

"Well, now that leaves no more suspicion about her fighting those thugs the previous night. What do you plan on doing with this information, Master Bruce?" Bruce took a deep breath. He had thought of this all night and morning.

"Confront her. Maybe tonight. I believe the League is after her." Alfred said nothing.

Alfred moved from Bruce as he was now finished. Bruce slowly rose. The dark bruises on his sides and the sore knee hurt for Alfred to see. Bruce moved to put on his shirt.

"Are you going to help her?" Alfred couldn't help but ask. Of course he wanted Bruce to help Alexandria, but not on the cost of his life. He remembered how dangerous the League has previously been.

"I don't know." He simply replied.

"You do have a meeting with her Monday morning." Alfred reminded. Bruce nodded. He didn't forget.

That day Alexandria didn't leave her manor. She stayed home aiding her aching muscles and sore bones. Numerous ice baths couldn't help her bruising body. Batman left a beating.

It was nearing 10PM. The lights in the manor were dim throughout the house. She preferred it that way.

Alexandria was fresh from her most recent ice bath. She lay in the chaise in the library. She pulled the golden disk from her sweatpants pocket. She had been carrying around the house all day, she never placed it down for too long.

She twirled the disk in her hand. Alexandria stared at Talia's disk. They both had their own disks, every League member with a higher rank received their own personalized disks to their own liking. Alexandria had received that honor way before Talia did.

Talia was in Gotham. The thought continued to haunt Lex. She would not go and search for her sister, she knew that Talia would find her on her own time, whenever she pleased. Talia would find her, not the other way around.

Alexandria felt the weight of the air change in the library. She felt the tension grow. She wasn't alone. Lex made no movement of disturbance on the chaise. She continued to play with the disk as she tried to narrow down where the intruder was in the room in her mind. Knowing the only entrance to the library besides the actual door was through the stained glass ceiling the only opened to the right of her. Alexandria calmly turned her head to the bookcase to her right.

She didn't know who to expect, he was one of the two people who would actually break into her home but she was surprised to see the Batman standing in the shadow of the tall bookcase. She raised a brow at her.

"May I help you, Batman?" She asked rather boringly. He stepped into the light. She sighed.

She scolded herself for not thinking about this, she didn't hide her appearance at all last night. She didn't think she would encounter anyone, let alone the Batman. Always expect the unexpected she burned into her brain. She stood to face the Batman.

"Those five years, you trained with the League of Assassins?" Batman grumbled. She raised a brow and nodded. He's done his research.

"Why? You were fifteen." He stated the obvious. She took a deep breath and looked at the disk still in her hand.

"I was sent to Nepal with my sister after Victoria and Alec were killed and I was sent to train with the League. I didn't question it, it seemed that Victoria and Alec had always been training me to be a part of the League. Then I left when I was twenty. My sister stayed and I stopped being what I was since then, until now." Lex explained, knowing if she didn't now Batman would only discover later.

"They've come to kill you?" Batman asked.

"I don't know. My sister is the one who is here. I haven't seen her in seven years. I will only know what is going on when she tells me." Lex held up the disk.

"Aren't you worried she is here to kill you?" Alexandria smiled.

"No. I am stronger than her. I'm not worried at all if they're here to kill me. They won't succeed." She replied rather sternly.

"What are you going to do?" The question wasn't one out of intense desperation, it was meant to determine where Batman would stand between the two enemies. Lex shook her head as she returned to sit on the chaise.

"I'll figure something out in due time. They are bound to show up here any day now." She finished as she rested against the plush chair.

Minutes after no response of any kind, Alexandria concluded the Batman had left. With a small glance behind her as she walked to the door revealed she was right. He had indeed disappeared.


End file.
